Dark Warehouse
The Dark Warehouse (チタババ, Chita Baba, unknown translation) is a world that connects the Seaside Village, Chaos Exhibition, Rusted City, and Container Forest. Features The Dark Warehouse, as the name implies, is intensely dark. Even with the Lantern effect equipped, you can only see a few tiles around Urotsuki at any one time. It is mainly bluish-grey, filled with boxes, drawers, and alarm clocks of the same color as the walls. Some of the rooms contain white tiles that, like the violet and lavender tiles in Toy World, will cause Urotsuki to slide forward unless she has either Fairy or Spacesuit effect equipped. Walking behind one of the leftmost large containers will occasionally give Urotsuki 100夢 One of the areas with nine single white tiles changes more rapidly, and Urotsuki may be able to pass through walls in the area. Travel in and out of this area is exclusively facilitated by barber poles, unless you wish to enter from the Chaos Exhibition, in which the portal takes the form of an alarm clock floating above one of the gear pedestals in the place of an embryo. Perhaps the most important feature of this area, although not its most obvious one, is its layout. The Dark Warehouse is incredibly complex, as its various rooms rearrange themselves and change their own layouts as Urotsuki explores them. In addition, going in the same directions from the same starting point will not always lead you to the same place, and returning in the directions you came from will not always lead you back to your starting point. Interacting with a clock will force a layout change. It is also important to note that not only is this area difficult to explore, it is also dangerous. One Shadow Lady can be found in this area- due to the very limited field of view, tight corridors, and the fact that it spawns randomly, it is bar none the most dangerous Chaser in the entire game. Using the Bicycle effect is highly discouraged because of this, except when fleeing the Shadow Lady; instead, it is recommended that the player constantly have the Lantern effect equipped to restrict Urotsuki's speed during normal exploration, and to expand her field of view to more easily see her. In general, take extreme caution while exploring this area. The following effects are recommended to get before exploring the area: * Motorcycle: Although risky as mentioned above, it can still be used to speed up the exploration process if one is confident enough in their reflexes to avoid the Shadow Lady. * Chainsaw: Used to cut down the occasionally boarded up doors. * Lantern: Can be used to slightly increase Urotsuki's field of view. * Fairy/Spacesuit: Both can be used to bypass the sliding tiles, although the Fairy effect is faster. * Eyeball Bomb: In order to escape when you are trapped by the Shadow Lady. * Invisible: When activated, it practically nullifies the threat that the chaser poses. Activates faster than the Crossing effect. * Tissue Box: A tissue placed in a room will persist even when the rooms are rearranged, which can be useful for keeping track of a specific yet nondescript room. * Bat: As everything in this world, including the room where the Shadow Lady traps you, are technically in the same map, allowing the player to escape out of the chaser's trap if a spot has been marked before. It also allows the player to come back at a key spot at will, such as an entrance door. * Crossing: When activated, it practically nullifies the threat that the chaser poses. It completely stops her, unlike the Invisible effect, although it has a higher startup lag and is thus less useful as a panic button. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Bridged Swamp Islands → Rapeseed Fields → Seaside Village → Dark Warehouse Gallery darkWarehouseSeasideVillage.PNG|Portal to the Seaside Village darkWarehouseRustedCity.PNG|Portal to the Rusted City Screenshot_from_2018-08-17_15-59-02.png|Portal to the Container Forest. (This barber pole is not normally visible without the Lantern effect, as it is appears out of view. It appears in the top-left corner of a room made of nine tiled adjacent rooms. Using the Lantern effect will illuminate enough to see it without turning.) Screenshot_from_2018-09-01_23-08-14.png|The room in which the pole to Container Forest Appears Screenshot from 2018-08-17 16-16-49.png|Chainsaw-able Screenshot from 2018-08-17 16-14-51.png|The location of the occasional 100夢 Screenshot from 2018-08-17 16-14-09.png|Watch out Urotsuki! Screenshot from 2018-08-17 16-13-02.png|The rapidly changing room with (glitched?) pass-through walls Category:Locations Category:Kuraud